Marion's Forest Home
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Marion is living in the forest with Robin. follows after Gisborne's revenge
1. Chapter 1

-1pt 1

sequel to Gisborne's Revenge, what happens next.

Six weeks later Marion had gone to visit her father, and sneaked in to her own room. It felt strange to be sneaking in by the window. That was what Robin did. Her room was dark, and still as she left it. She knew that no one was there, except her father. Marion moved out of her room and down the hall, moving silent. Glancing down into the main room, seeing her father sitting at the table, bent over a piece of parchment and the quill in his hand not moving on the paper.

"Father?" Marion's voice was low, but he heard it and looked up. He stood, and held out a hand to her.

"Marion? I have missed you. Are you well?"

Marion moved down the stairs, and over to her father. He held out his arms and she moved into his embrace, glad her father was still safe. The fire in the fireplace flickered and crackled, and the scent of dinner wafed out of the kitchen.

"I am fine, Father. Are you well?"

Edward looked down at his daughter, his face more lined proof that the past six weeks had been hard on him. She worried that he would not live much longer, as she studied the face who once was strong, smart and the best Sheriff of Nottingham. Where had that man gone, he was lost in the passage of time. Once she and Robin had been children, then young lovers with no cares. Now they were grown, with responsibilities, and the sword of death hanging over their heads, ready to fall.

"I am so proud of you, daughter. I don't think my old friend, the former Earl of Loxeley or I ever dreamed our children would make such a difference in our country. How is Robin?"

Marion's smile softened as his image came to mind. "He's well."

"Does he treat you well? If not…"

"I have no complaints. He is all I dreamed of and more. Father I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? Did you bring Robin with you?" Said Edward as he looked around.

"No, but this surprise I hope makes you happy. I am with child. Robin and I are going to have a baby." She hoped this news would give him something to live for.

Edward stood there looking at her, his face blank for a moment before he broke into a warm, loving smile. Then he drew her into his arms, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Oh Marion, my child. I am so proud of you. This is such good news. You and that rascal Robin with a child of your own."

"Yeah, a kid like us."

Edward pulled back. "The forest is no place for you now. Will you go to relatives far from here, so you can be taken care of?"

"No. I will not leave Robin. Where ever he is you will find me. He's my home. He takes care of me. We have 4 godfathers lined up already. I am fine."

"If you are sure. But I worry."

"I love you father, but I must go. I don't want to get you into trouble with the Sheriff. But I will come again, with Robin."

She turned and started up the stairs when there was a knock on the door.


	2. chapter 2

-1Edward looked at his daughter, and motioned for her to hide. She moved inside the closet and waited, as the door suddenly opened and she heard spurs jingling. "What do you want Gisborne?"

"To see if you have had any special company lately."

"You are not welcome here. I have nothing you want."

"Don't you now? I still want your daughter. We are a perfect match. Good/Evil , soft/hard, selfish/generous and together we make a whole person. I would change for her, make her proud of me."

"You have to change for yourself. You should have changed, and then you could have shown Marion the real you. If it exist, the good man that is."

"There is, but being soft, and weak doesn't help a man. Look at you? How you have fallen."

"I am just old, if I were younger…I'd still be sheriff. You will one day be old too."

"Yes with everything I ever wanted…all mine. Including your daughter. Next time she and I meet, she'll be mine forever."

Gisborne walked to the door, and left. He didn't look back as he mounted his horse and rode away. Edward shut the door and turned and looked at his daughter who had opened the closet door.

"Marion…maybe you should go to your cousins for now. Gisborne will find another girl and forget you."

"I'm not leaving Robin. I love you father, and will see you again soon." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she went towards the back of the house and left.

Marion rode towards Sherwood forest, and wished she had some nice, soft tasty cake. That and some quail, and milk. She could almost taste it as she rode into the green leafy forest. When she wasn't being sick in the mornings, she was starving. Being only six weeks pregnant she had a long time until she held her baby in her arms. She smiled…her baby, hers and Robins. Life was perfect.

"My lady…you will stop there." Marion dismounted and face the man with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why should I?

"Because I would rob you."

She stepped closer to the outlaw leader. "Rob me of what?"

"He pulled her closer, and leaned and kissed her on the lips, then the neck and nibbled her ear. She put her arms around his neck, and smiled. Then he pulled his head back…"I would rob you of your soft kisses, smiles, touches, and your heart."

Marion touched his face, her thumb rubbing his lower lip. "You have that already my outlaw." She leaned up on her toes, as he pulled her against him, kissing her passionately. When behind them they heard a soft laugh, and whispers. Turning they saw the gang watching, and smiling.

"I don't mean to be funny or nothing, but do you think you should be doing that in front of a boy like Will?"

Will elbowed Allan in the ribs. Much smiled. "Come on, I have dinner almost ready to eat. You must be starved, I am, I haven't eaten in two hours."

"What's for dinner, Much?"

"Quail."

"I can't wait!" Marion let Robin go and followed Much. "Any chance of some milk or some cake?" The other's exchanged looks and then at Robin as they listened to Marion. Who just smiled affectionately after Marion.

Much later Robin sat in the dark, his back against a tree and Marion sitting in front of him, in his arms. He found it easier to let go of what happened in the holy land with Marion by his side. She was replacing his nightmares with sweet dreams. Allan was telling some tall tale, as Much was peeling an apple. Tomorrow he would go and get her something special to eat. Something sweet. He put a hand on her flat stomach, and could almost imagine he could feel something there. He hoped King Richard would return soon. He needed his estate back, for his family.

It had been a long time since he though of a family, especially not in the holy land. Death was the only thing one thought about, how close it was, how it courted you, haunted you even in your dreams. He could almost imagine that he was in his home at Loxeley sitting by the fire, as he held his wife. He loved the sound of the word wife, but only when it pertained to Marion. He wanted her to be comfortable, especially now. But where? He placed his head on top of Marions and dozed off with a soft smile on his lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Marion awoke to find herself wrapped in Robin's arms, lying down by the fire. She heard birds chirping, and the sounds of someone awake. Pulling gently away from Robin, she sat up and found Much by the fire, stiring a pot of something. Catching her movement he glanced over at her, and nodded.

Robin opened one eye and looked up at his wife, then that cocky smile lit his lips. "Good morning my lady wife. Did you sleep well?"

"Except for your bony shoulder my lord." She then laughed softly as she got up and headed for the nearby stream. Robin shook his head, smiling.  
"Well I like that, letting you use me as a pillow and putting my arm to sleep so you complain." He got up and stretched and John and Will came over and sat down.

"What's for the morning meal, Much?"

Much looked over at the large man and yawned. "Gruel. Lovely gruel that will keep your stomach full for hours."

"Yeah, because it's like iron sitting in your stomach."

"Well, Allan, you don't have to eat any. Go out in there and find some mice to eat then."

"Very funny, Much. Can't we have some oat cakes with honey? I remember my mother making them."

"No, do I look like a baker? Or a woman?" He glared at the men around the fire…"Don't even answer that, or no food." He picked up the wooden bowls that Will had made and began to fill them just as Marion returned.  
Allan walked over to Marion who had sat down next to Robin with her bowl, eating with a smile on her face. He handed her something wrapped in a piece of cloth. She looked up at him, one eye brow raised.  
"Will and I got it yesterday while in one of the villages. Thought you might enjoy it." He glanced at Will who nodded. Marion opened the clothe and found a cake and some strawberries.

Marion's smile grew as she looked at it. "Thank you both." She lifted one of the strawberries to take a bit, then laid it back down, her smile falling. "But, there's not enough for everyone."

"Don't worry about it Marion, you eat it all. The boys bought it for you to enjoy."

"Yeah, that's what god fathers do, spoil the child."

"Allan, who said you would be a god-father? Everyone knows it would be me."

"Why you Much? Robin already rewarded you with BonChurch and title."  
"Shut up Will, and Allan I most certainly will be god-father…who else could do the job as well?"

"Me for one." Said John, as he smiled at Robin. Marion smiled as she ate her present, listening to the men. Robin put his arm around Marion's shoulder and grinned.

"Hold it, no need to fight about it. It's many months away, and I think you should know what Marion and I decided."

"Me, right Master?"

"Marion and I will no doubt have more kids…and all will need god-fathers, and mothers. Who better to act in that capacity than my family, friends right here around the campfire with me. All of you. My kids would be lucky to have you. But don't teach them any bad habits.

"Who us? What about you and Marion?"

"Who, us? We are perfect. It's you guys I am worried about." Robin laughed and everyone joined in.

Much took the bowls and pot to the stream to wash them. He was mumbling to himself about being the top god-father. He hoped it would be named after him.

Gisborne slipped away after hearing the outlaws. The anger welled up in him, as he thought, that baby could have been his. If only Loxely hadn't interfered. He had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Marion had gone to one of her friends home. She felt she had needed to talk to another woman, as she had questions only a woman with kids could answer. On her way back to the forest she heard horses and turning saw four horses coming towards her, Gisborne and three guards.

Marion kicked her horse into a run, hoping to get to the forest where she could lose them, or find help. Gisborne yelled for her to stop but she ignored him. An arrow flew past her, then heard Gisborne yell. Glancing back she saw one of the guards fall from his horse, as Gisborne had hit him.

She could see the forest, but it seemed to be in another country, as the riders were catching up. She dug in her heels and yelled at her horse. Leaning over her horses head she watched the ground rush by as she rode. When her horse suddenly stumbled and she went flying over it's head. She landed hard and lay there, looking up at the sky, as it spun above her. Marion could not breath, as she tried to get her lungs to work.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, seeing the smirking face of the man in black, as he looked down at her. "Well my lady, I see you fell for me after all." 

Allan and Will were talking about their plans for the future. Little John was busy repairing his leather shirt that had a hole in it. Robin was looking through the bag of jewelry that the gang had taken off of some nobels that had come through yesterday. He was looking for something for Marion. Much was putting some game hens on spits for cooking, as he talked to himself.

Robin looked up as he held up a necklace. "What do you think? Do you think Marion would like this?"

Little John looked over at the delicate gold necklace with small sapphires like Marion's eyes around it. "She should."

"Master, do you think Eve would like something like that?"

"Most women do."

"Is there something there, something simplier of course."

Robin handed the bag over. "Look and see, Much." Much smiled as he opened the bag.

"I don't mean to be funny, Robin. But why is Much getting any of that to give to Eve? I mean the rest of us…"

"It doesn't matter, Allen, we don't have anyone special to give any of it to." Said Will as he went back to working on a piece of wood.

"But we will one day."

"Tell you what, each pick something out, to keep for whenever. The rest we sell for food for the poor."

"Good idea, Master." Said Much as he held up a small ring with a tiny ruby in it. Then threw the bag over at Little John. Little John just tossed it at Allen. He didn't think he would ever love any woman again so wouldn't need any of it.

Allan smiled as he opened the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Robin and his men were just talking to pass the time, when they heard a horse running through the woods. Then a voice yelling for Robin. All of them rose to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Robin led them towards the sound, and found Edward looking around, his hair a mess, and his clothes too.

"Edward, what is the matter?"

Edward turned towards him and pulled his horse up. "Thank heavens I found you Robin. Gisborne has taken Marion. I tried to get Valsey to release her, but he just laughed at me."

"Calm yourself Edward. We will get her out."

Much was agitated, "OF course we will, Sir Edward. My master would never leave Marion to be tortured by anyone. Imagining her in the dungeon, whipped, bleeding…why…"

Will popped his hand over Much's mouth. "You have a big mouth Much. Keep it up and you might swollow all of Britain."

"This time I shall use my staff on Gisborne's head." replied a angry Little John, who glanced at the others.

Robin turned towards his men. "Will you go with me?"

"I'm not being funny, or nothing, but you always ask that, and the answer is always the same. Why ask? We all like Marion, she's family."

"Then lets' not waste time. Edward, where does Gisborne have her?"

"At your home."

"Easier to take. Come on lads." Edward rested a moment before turning around. He was getting too old to be running around like this. It was good Marion had Robin to look after her.

----------------------------------------------

Gisborne stood over the bed, looking down at Marion. She had rolled onto her side, holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry Marion, my men sometimes forget my orders. That idiot has paid for his behavior towards you. Shall I send for a doctor?" His voice was filled with worry as he watched the dark haired girl lay on his bed.

"Go away Guy. It's your fault."

"I'll get you some wine, that will help." He rushed out and down the stairs. She could hear his boots on the stairs. Her stomach did hurt, and she wanted Robin. IF he was just there to hold her, she knew she would feel better.

Gisborne came back into the room, and motioned to the maid who brought her a gown to wear. "Perhaps you would feel better in something like this to wear. Perhaps you hurt a rib."

"No, I just want to go home to Father."

"I don't think so, my lady." Gisborne sat down on the bed, and lightly touched her head. "I'd do anything for you."

"Would you give to the poor, stop doing evil for Valsey. Give back the estate and title to Robin?"

Gisborne's face turned dark. "Robin! He deserves nothing. Only a fool would risk what is his for peasants. I know you have a soft heart Marion, and I admire that. But in a man, it's wrong. I would not object to you helping the poor. But this land is mine…but I would share it with you."

Marion closed her eyes. How Guy hated Robin, and he would never change. It seemed it was too late for him. It was a pity, he could have perhaps stolen her heart if he had.

"Marion? Are you awake? Drink this wine, it will help." He lifted her head tenderly and helped her sip the wine.

There was a crash downstairs, and Gisborne turned, stood up and went to the door. There in the downstairs room was Robin and his men. "You! How dare you enter my home."

"I dare, because it is my home. You are like the rat, invading my home, stealing from me, eating my food, drinking my wine."

"Get out! Guards!"

"Oh they can't hear you. They seem to be napping. Every soldier needs a afternoon nap."

Gisborne reached for his sword, and Robin, raised his bow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Robin moved up the stairs, along with Allan and Will. "I think I will rob you, or is that myself?" Gisborne backed up, guarding the door.

"You leave now, Hood. Then I might forget you were here. I am busy."

"I have no doubt. Counting your ill gotten gains?"

Gisborne stepped back and the rail gave way, he tried to stop his fall, and ended up hanging by his finger tips. "Damn you Hood!"

"Still hanging around in my home I see." Robin smirked and turned and entered the bedroom. "Now I will see what you are hiding."

"Stay out of there!"

First thing Robin saw was Marion lying on the bed. He moved over and sat down, as Allan and Will watched Gisborne and the door. "Marion?"

Marion looked up at him, and bit her lip. "It hurts, Robin. Take me back home with you."

"Shush..it will be alright." He soothed her, but inside his stomach was in knots. He was worried. "What did he do to you? Hurt you?"

"One of his men, shot an arrow at me, scared my horse and I fell." She had tears in her eyes, as he gathered her close.

IT will be alright, Marion." He lifted her up and carried her out and down the stairs with the others behind him.

"I'll get you Hood!" Yelled Gisborne just before he fell, landing hard on his back.

"Promises, promises." Once outside the gang mounted the horses and rode out. Marion seated in front of Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Robin rode through the late afternoon sunshine, holding his wife in his arms. He could feel her tense in pain as she held onto his arm. He left the others to keep watch as they rode, so lost in the worry that he wouldn't have noticed anything other than what sat in front of him.

"Robin?"

It was then Robin felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see the youngest member of his gang watching him with his brown eyes. "Robin, I know someone in the village who might be able to help her. She helped my mother, and others."

"Okay, Will. Go get her. Thanks."

Will nodded, and turned and rode off. Robin looked down at Marion. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

"Oh, thinking of taking a nap."

"Sounds good. Might lay down with you." He heard the effort to avoid letting on what she was really feeling. But she couldn't from him. He kissed her gently on the top of her head as he held her. They rode further into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Will came riding in with an old woman riding behind him. He jumped down as Little John helped the old woman off the back of the horse. She moved over to where Marion lay, and sat down, and began to feel of Marion's stomach. "It's alright, my lady." She began to sing softly, a childhood favorite of Marion's. Robin stood there anxious, as the others stood around, pretending they weren't there at all.

"Is she going to be alright?"

The old woman looked up at Robin. "I have some herbs here, and I need some hot water, in a cup."

Robin glanced at Much, who grabbed a cup, and dipped it into the pot of boiling water. He came rushing over and fell down. Luckily for everyone, he wasn't close enough to burn anyone with the water. Allan took another tin cup and dipped into the pot, and brought it over. He handed it to the old woman.

She took it and pulled out the plug from the small ceramic vial she held. She poured into the water some powder, and using an old spoon she stirred it. She motioned for Robin to lift Marion's head and she held the drink to the young woman's lips. "Drink it all, miss."

Marion drank, and her face contorted at the vile taste. The old lady turned to Robin again. "Have you any spirits? Wine, mead, ale?"

"Yes, we have a little wine."

"I want you to give it to her, at least three cups, and then within 2 hours do it again. Then we shall see."

"You want her drunk? Why?"

"It will help stop the labor. It is not time for the babe yet. Keep her quiet, still, drunk and pray for her."

Much came over holding two skins of wine. He handed them to Robin. "I can go get more, Master."

"Good idea, Allan, Will, will you go into a village and get us 4 more."

"Sure, we'll be back as soon as possible."

Robin turned back to Marion as he heard the two horses leave the camp. The old lady, had taken out a wooden bowl, and put some crushed leaves in it, and lit it from the fire. It smoked, giving off a rather pleasant scent, so Robin thought. The old lady, waved it towards Marion. "Breathe it in, it will help also." Marion lay there, taking deep breaths, inbetween drinking the wine.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When the extra wine arrived with the two outlaws, Marion was drunk. She had a smile on her face, and was relaxed. Allan smiled as he saw the drunken happy look on her face. "How you feeling pretty lady?"

"I…feellll…fnnnnnnnn."

Robin just smiled at her, and took the other skins of wine and put them down by his side. He held Marion's hand and watched the other lady, as she was grinding up something in a stone bowl. He hoped that this was helping Marion, though she wasn't complaining about any pain now. She had been singing a few minutes ago…slurring her words badly. Then Much had started up, joining her right up until Little JOhn had threated to cut out Much's tongue if he didn't quit.

Time passed, and Marion stayed drunk for hours. The old woman watching her, checking now and then. She smiled at Robin, and stretched her arms over her head. "She is doing better."


	7. Chapter 7

-1Ribin had gone for a bit of privacy, thinking Marion was sleeping. When he returned she was dancing around the fire, singing off key. Her hair bounched as she swung around, still light on her feet, as she tried to get the men to dance with her. She grabbed Will and he just stood there like a piece of wood. She puffed out her lips and grabbed Allan, who whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. He handed her another skin and she turned it up and drank.

"Really lady Marion, you shouldn't be dancing. You should be lying down resting. Robin will not be happy when he returns."

"You're no fun at all, Mushhhh. I wanna danceee…Robin is nooo fnnnnn." She noticed that Allan stood there, and Marion had quit moving as she glared at Much.

"Marion, darling, come over and lie down with me." Robin held his hand out.

"No, don't wanna." She began to sing and dance, as she danced around the men. Allan sat down and watched Robin move over to her and pick her up. Marion kicked her feet.

"No, you likkkeee Mushhh. No fun!"

Robin took her over to her pallet and laid her down. "Shush…just rest, I'll lie down here with you." He pulled her close.

"Ohhh," she smiled wickedly…"Robinnn wans to play…okay!" she began kissing him, and he gently tried to push her away.

"Marion, please. I don't feel well. Can we just lie here quietly?"

"Okay…" She reached under his shirt, and found his belly button and stuck her finger in it. She poked it hard..and then began to tickle him. He began to laugh.

"Marion! Men, help me."

"She's your wife, Robin."

"That's right, I'm in charge. Take off your clothes.." She began tugging at his clothes. Robin grabbed her wrist. He tried to push her gently to the side, when he noticed her complexion. But wasn't fast enough to avoid the liquid spewing his clothes. "

"EW! Marion."

Marion, rolled over. "I don't feel so good. Not now, Robin. I don't feel good." SHe rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. Robin sat up, shaking his head at his friends, as they began to laugh. HE got up knowing he would have to go clean up. The old lady smiled at him, and mixed up another drink for later.

"When she wakes up give her this and only one glass of wine. IF no pain, make her rest a few days before getting up. No work, long walks, or any of that young man." Robin blushed and walked away. "Now if someone could take me home, I have things to do there."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Marion woke to the sounds of someone snoring. She sat up and her head felt like it was being crushed, her mouth was like cotton and she was thirsty. Little John lay a few feet away snoring, and Much lay talking softly in his sleep. She glanced at Robin and saw him open one eye.

"How you feeling?"

"Kill me, my head is coming off, and I think I ate Much's jumper…I taste cotton."

Robin sat up and reached for a skin of water. "Here drink some of this. Any pains?"

"No, I think I will go back to sleep." She lay back down and pulled the blanket over her head. Robin got up to start his day, as he saw the other's sit up and do what they did each morning. Much opened his eyes and glanced over at Robin.

"Master, I will fix some gruel for our morning meal."

"I hate that, why not some eggs, bread and cheese?"

"I hate the last of the bread last night. I woke up hungry."

--------------------------------------------------

Gisborne sat in a hard high backed chair in the Sheriff's office. Valsey was busy painting his nails. Disgusting thought Gisborne. That was not something a real man did, and he wished he was sheriff. Maybe one day soon, never knew what might happen to Valsey.

Robin had stolen Marion away from him again. He didn't see why Robin didn't go back to the holy land if he wanted to fight so badly. Valsey looked over at the tall man in black. "Well? What have you to tell me?"

"Nothing, I have not yet found Marion."

Valsey put his feet up on his desk as he sat back in his chair. He wiggled his toes waiting for his nails to dry. "Marion, Marion, Marion. Is that all you think of? You know women are evil, vile things. Under their pretty faces is what can destroy a man. Who needs them? A word, no-one."

"But…"

"But nothing Gisborne. Get me the head of Robin Hood. Bring me his men to hang. Be useful or I might decide you aren't worthy of Loxeley. Go, get it done. That's a good boy." Said the sheriff as he watched Gisborne leave.


End file.
